The Academy Is
by Avith
Summary: The misadventures of Shunsui Kyoraku, Restsu Unohana, Jushiro Ukitake and anyone they dragged along with them in there academy days. Summary kinda sucks, sorry. Better than it sounds. Rated T for language and later chapters. NOT Yaoi
1. Introduction

Shunsui stood in the middle of the crowd looking around him with wide eyes. At the tender age of fourteen, he could barely comprehend the sheer _size_ of the building before him.

He was standing in the courtyard of the newly built Shinigami Academy, staring in wonder at the enormous building around him. He hadn't expected it to be this—this imposing. He had finally managed to convince his family that becoming a Soul Reaper would be a perfectly acceptable career, and it suited him better too.

But now that he was here, he was beginning to have second thoughts. _No _he told himself, _I can't go back now. If I go back now it's back to letting mom control my life, and being forced to marry that slut from the—wait, who were they? Whatever, doesn't matter now. Now I won't have to. _He grinned all of a sudden. Something had just occurred to him.

_Mom was always griping about how I would chase girls and ignore work. Well screw you mom, you ain't here now. This just might actually be fun. _He stood there, a small smile on his face as he watched the old man—Yamamoto or something—cut the rope in front of the school.

Shunsui took the time to study the man as the crowd cheered. He wasn't really _that_ old, he just had this 'no fun allowed ever' aura that made him seem like an old geezer.

"He looks very intimidating, doesn't he?" a quiet voice asked him from behind, causing Shunsui to jump about a foot off the ground. He whipped around, taking in the young woman that stood next to him. "I would hate to have him as a teacher," she mused softly, causing him to wonder how the hell he could even hear her over the crowd.

"Who are you?" he said sharply, backpedaling hard when he realized how rude he sounded. "I mean, I don't think I know you, and I was, well you—" he stopped, figuring out that he wasn't going to be able to make a recovery.

He always had issues when it came to talking to girls. He'd have to change that soon.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, who are you" she murmured.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, nice to meet you." He said, mildly amused that she had turned his earlier remark against him so easily. She was one to watch out for.

Under that quiet, shy demeanor, there was a real bitch hiding. She grinned back at him, no doubt realizing that he'd noticed. "So, Hana-chan are you always this quietly creepy or is that reserved for people you want to intimidate?"

"Hana-chan?" she asked calmly, a threat hidden in her eyes.

"You don't like it?" he asked, faking hurt. "I think it's perfect! Besides, you still have to answer the question."

"Very well Hana-chan it is" she agreed reluctantly. "As to answer your question, I don't know. I think I don't because people hardly ever notice, but I don't really act differently. Or at least, I don't think I do. But I guess I'm not sure."

"Well that's an incredibly long answer for a relatively simple question he drawled. She laughed. Suddenly Shunsui noticed that he'd been talking to her without any trouble for some time now. He couldn't help but smile ever slightly at that thought. "hmm….. what were you saying?"

She smiled a little at his distracted comment. "I said that you're a very easy person to talk to, Shunsui."

"Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome. I think." They exchanged small smiles, knowing that this would most likely be the start of a good friendship.

"Hey look the old man's gonna say something!" Shunsui mused, his remark coming out a little louder than he originally intended. This drew him glares from his soon-to-be-fellow-students.

Unohana giggled softly as Shunsui grinned evilly at the surrounding people. It would help his reputation a lot if his fellow students already were in awe of him. Old man Yamato got up on the platform and began to speak.

"Welcome, young ones, to the Shinigami Academy. This school will teach you how to control your Reiatsu, and to commune with your Zanpaktou. We will also teach you Kido, different fighting styles, and Shinigami lore. I expect the best, and only the best from the students that attend this school—"

_Well I'm screwed over there, _Shunsui mused _there's no way in hell am I going to work hard now that I finally got away from my parents._

"— And I expect you to all to present yourselves with a willing-to-learn attitude to your fellow students and to your teachers, elders and superiors."

_Well, I guess I already failed that—wait is he glaring at me??? Crap. He is. Crap. Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrap CRAP!!_ Shunsui ducked his head, focusing on his shoes for a split second.

_**What?**_ An inner voice snarled at him. _**This is it? You spent so long talking your family into letting you come just so you could be scared shitless by some old man? Pathetic. **_

_Shut up. _Spat Shunsui, instantly retaliating against the annoying voice. But he knew that it wasn't the voice he was going to strike back at; it was that old man. His first act of defiance came as he lifted his gaze and me old man Yama's gaze head on. The man's eyes widened in surprise, and he nearly allowed himself to smile.

"This will be an interesting experience for all parties involved, I can tell," Shunsui couldn't help but wince at the implications in his voice, "so enjoy your leisure while you can, because soon you won't be able to. Report back here in two days at noon." With that the old man walked determinedly off the stage.

"Wait— two days?!" asked Kyoraku. "I thought we got in today?"

"No, we still have two days. Why?" answered Unohana.

"Hana-chan, have you ever noticed that you have a terrible habit of answering questions with questions?"

"Have you ever noticed that you do it too?"

"See, you're doing it now!"

"I'll answer your question once you answer mine. Why are you so worried about showing up here in two days?"

"It's not the showing up here that bothers me; it's the waiting two days. I'm not really a favorite of my parents right now, and I rather doubt that they'd let me in the door."

"Oh, well, do you want to stay with me? Well, at my house rather?"

"Really??? Sure, thanks! My stuff's right there I'll be right back. By the way, thank you so much."

"Not a problem." Retsu watched him leave with an amused look in her eyes. She'd never before met someone so, so, _at ease _in himself before. He intrigued her; there was no way around it.

She heard a rustling noise behind her as one of her friends walked up to her.

"Who was that guy you were talking to just now?" The girl asked breathlessly. "He's hot!" Unohana smiled lightly. This would be a fun two days.

AN—what think? Halfway decent? Should I write more? Review please!


	2. Two Days Left

Chapter 2: Two Days Left

The two days of waiting went by in a blur for Shunsui. It seemed as if his new friend knew _everyone _in her district. And if she didn't already know them, she went out of her way to meet them.

He answered his own question about her acting scary even when she wasn't trying to by observation. She _would_ play the 'terrifying bitch' card if she thought she had to so she could get her way, but that didn't happen often.

Apparently Shunsui just had a knack for ticking her off. _Her and everyone else _he mused, remembering his showdown with the old man.

He couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his face at that thought. He did seem to have an ability for pissing people off. He couldn't help it. It was a gift.

"Shuuuuuun-suuuuui!!!!!!" a voice called out from behind him. "There you are Shun-shun! We've been looking for you all over!" A young girl skipped up to him. He grinned back at her.

"Hey Shimizu how're you?"

"Better now that you're here" she chirped back. He laughed, rolling his eyes as he did so. Shimizu was a flirt, and she was giving him lessons—not that she knew that, of course. That was one of best things about staying with Unohana; all of her friends were girls. And it helped that they all thought he was the hottest man alive of course.

It was eleven thirty in the morning of the second day. Restu's parents had been thrilled when she showed up at the door, with Kyoraku in tow; which makes one wonder what her childhood had been like.

They had stopped to eat, and then Unohana promptly dragged him outside so she could show him off to all of her friends. He had pretty much gotten over his habit of flipping out whenever he was supposed to talk to girls, but he still had trouble sometimes; like when he was meeting one for the first time.

Most of her friends weren't going to be going to the Academy, but enough were that Shunsui could hang out with a decently sized crowd of girls whenever he wasn't busy. Which meant that most people would jump at the chance to be his fried. Shunsui smirked evilly. His family had always said that he was good at playing people to get what he wanted. The girl he was supposed to marry had once called him an 'insensitive, cold, bastard'. She was right, mostly. He would manipulate people without a second thought, and really never regretted it; but that was changing. He could feel himself warming up, opening himself to others. It was strange, yes, but not entirely unwelcome.

He was sitting on the fountain in the center of the square in front of the Academy. A few other people were there also, waiting for the ridiculously oversized doors to open to let them in. Unohana was there too, sitting next to him. She'd originally argued that the fountain wasn't supposed to be sat on, but had yielded after about twenty minutes of standing.

Shimizu plopped down next to him throwing her arms around him. "You can't leave me Shunsui-chan!" She wailed her voice full of faux hurt. "Whatever will I do without you?!" she cried. Shunsui didn't particularly _mind_ her antics, but they were getting a few really weird looks from the others kids. "What will I do without my one true love!?!"

"Um………. Shimizu…. as much as I hate to be the one to break this to you…………" Shunsui commented, trying to find an easy way to tell her this. "But………… well……………. Aren't you coming to the school too?"

"Details" she said uncaringly, flapping her hand at him; in a totally and completely different mood than the one she'd been in moments before. "The important thing is that you'll be so busy with homework and practices and such that you'll no longer have time for your precious Shimizu!" she sobbed, again in a completely different mood.

Unohana gazed at her, calmly amused "Are you bipolar by any chance Shimizu-kun?" She queried softly. "Or perhaps you're schizophrenic?"

"I am not!" Shimizu shouted back angrily.

"I think you might be" Kyoraku interrupted. "That's three totally different moods in less than one minute. Did you forget your medication or something?"

"Any-who Shimizu, hey that rhymed! Well, like I was saying, your worries are pointless. This _is_ Shunsui were talking about. Like heck he'll work hard." Unohana pointed out sensibly, completely ignoring the fact that Shimizu was too busy pouting to listen to her.

"Well you won't get very far in the Academy if you don't work hard. Yamamoto-soutaicho said so in his speech the other day" A boy standing next to them said. He'd obviously been listening into their conversation, which in his defense wasn't hard; the three of them weren't all that quiet. Well, except Retsu, but she's just weird like that. The three companions just stared at him, gaping like he'd just grown another head or something.

"And you are………………. Who now?" Shimizu asked icily, her bitchy demeanor coming into play instantly. The new boy flinched away from her, surprised, no doubt, by her swiftly changing emotions.

"Ignore her" drawled Shunsui lazily, hiding his curiosity. _Just who the crap is this guy??? _He wondered. "She hasn't taken her daily medication." The new boy looked confused for a moment, and then seemed to realize that Shunsui was joking.

"Oh—okay. Um…………………. Are you sure that you should be sitting on the fountain? Yamamoto-soutaicho might—"

"Old man can bitch as much as he wants to, he can't make me move" Shunsui snapped, again startling the other boy. "But whatever, what's your name kid?" he asked, switching personalities as easily as, if not more easily than Shimizu. It took all of his self control to keep from laughing at the bewildered expression on the boy's face.

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake. Who are you?" The kid asked politely. Though, technically, they were probably the same age, which meant Shunsui really shouldn't be calling him 'kid'. Oh, well.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, nice to meet you. The bitch sitting next to me is Shimizu Kazuko and the chick with creepy braid is Retsu Unohana" He said wanting to get the introductions done with. The boy nodded, slowly understanding the 'get the hell away from us' vibe that was rolling off Shimizu and a little coming from Shunsui. Unohana rolled her eyes at the two of them and smiled ruefully at Ukitake.

He got the vibe, made a quick escape and went to talk to some of his other friends. "Well that was interesting wasn't it Shun-shun?" mused Shimizu. As he was about to answer, the giant doors opened slowly. A hush settled on the crowd of children as they stared amazed at the entry.

They stayed in this condition for a few minutes, until Shunsui realized that none of them had any intention of moving. He sighed and stood up, shoving his way to the front of the horde, well aware of the stares following him and Shimizu and Retsu. As they approached the gateway, he couldn't help but be pleased that he'd found such loyal companions before he'd even started school.

He stepped confidently through the wall, ready to face whatever was lying behind it with his head held high.


	3. Lessons

Chapter 3: Lessons

The other children followed Shunsui into the school slowly, hesitantly. They filed through, filling up the courtyard inside the walls slowly. There was a man standing in the center, who motioned at them to follow him. He led them through multiple hallways, all made of the same gleaming white stone. One of the many rooms he led them past was larger than the rest, and full of picnic tables.

"That room is the mess hall." The man said in a monotone voice, one that gave the impression that he'd never felt anything at all, in his entire life. Finally, he brought them to a room containing three long tables. They were told to sit and remain quiet while the man got the soutaicho.

As he swept out of the room, in a flourish of the uniform that he was wearing, the students began to find seats and try to strike up conversation with their peers. Unohana sat down at the end of the table, and glared at everyone else to let them know that there was no way in heck that she was gonna move for them.

Shimizu and Shunsui traded glances, rolled their eyes and plopped down next to her. They talked for a minute or two about meaningless drabble, and then someone interrupted them.

The boy looked to be about a year or two younger than Shunsui, but he was one of the oldest students to join. He had a dark shade of brown-ish red hair and dark gold eyes. He seemed to be a little taller than normal, but nothing to out of the ordinary.

"Hey. Can I sit here? All the other tables are full. Oh, right my name's Ashido Kano, nice to meet you."

"Sure, go ahead. I'm Shimizu." She chirped, very obviously flirting with him. "Here you can sit next to me" she said brightly scooting over a little. A very _very _little, which left the poor boy stuck in between her and the wall.

Shunsui grinned at the new kid and then made an apologetic face at him. "Ignore her, she just has issues." He said consolingly. "I'm Shunsui Kyoraku."

"I know you! You're the kid that was making fun of the commander!" he gasped, looking astonished. Apparently he'd never been in the presence of someone popular before.

Unohana chuckled softly. The two boy's faces were absolutely priceless. Shunsui looked like a cat that had just found a lake full of cream and it was all his and Ashido looked like he'd just been invited to meet royalty. She kept laughing, though she did try to stop, but to no avail. Shimizu noticed what was happening too, and after looking at both boys for a second, she too, started giggling.

It quickly got out of hand, the two of them laughing to relieve the tension even after it stopped being funny. And indeed, it worked. The pressure in the room started to lessen as the kids loosened up and started laughing.

Normal conversations started up again in moments, but the attempts were much less strained than they had been originally.

After talking to Ashido for a while, their conversation moved onto other topics. All of a sudden Ashido stood up motioning for someone to come sit with them. Shunsui, being the only one who was facing the same direction as him, saw who was being brought over. It was a boy about his own age, with long-ish silver hair and warm brown eyes. Jushiro Ukitake—the boy that they'd just chased away. Retsu must have noticed something in his face because she turned to see who it was too.

She pulled a face as she turned back around. "Why's _he _walking towards us?" she asked, disgust dripping of her voice.

"Oh come on," Ashido protested "He's not that bad."

"He's a self centered, uptight, prick." Shunsui snapped.

"Okay, well maybe he is but he's funny, pretty smart and nice too, just give him a chance alright?"

"Sure. It's not as if it will kill us to try to make friends" Unohana murmured, somehow being heard over Shimizu's and Shunsui's protests. Jushiro walked up hesitantly, as if he was afraid of what they would do to him if he approached without permission a second time.

He sat down carefully next to Unohana, and tried to smile at the group. "I see that you've met Kyoraku-san, Ashido. Does he live up to your expectations?" Ukitake asked dryly.

"What is this?" Gasped Shunsui sarcastically, "You have been dreaming to meet me, and, at last, on this fateful day, your hopes and wishes have at last come true!" he cried. Ashido burst out laughing, and after a second everyone else joined in also. They kept up the light conversation for a few more minutes, and other friends of Ukitake's joined them too.

Kyoraku found himself being pushed to the end of the table, out of the conversation. Shimizu joined him shortly after. "He's a bastard. Stealing all of the people should've been _our _friends." She said vehemently. "We shouldn't have let Unohana talk us into accepting him."

"Why was she so willing to give him a second chance I wonder?" he mused quietly. Shimizu glared at him. It was one of those glares where there's a meaning behind it, and you can read that meaning with ease. The translation of this glare was something along the lines of '_God, are you a complete fucking idiot??? It should be obvious why but I guess you're too stupid to understand. It must suck to be that much of a complete and total goddamned retard!_

"Are you stupid or something—wait yeah you are. Sorry I forgot for a second there." She drawled "Retsu has a crush on him, stupid." She couldn't help but giggle at the surprised look on Shunsui's face. "You look like an idiot" she informed him tartly, poking him on the nose to emphasize her point.

He smiled at her softly, catching her hand holding it to his face. He looked into her face for one long moment, then, at the same time they leaned forward. When their lips were just centimeters apart from each others, she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. He was close enough to her to taste her breath; she closed her eyes, opening her mouth just a little. His hand wrapped gently around her neck, cradling her head softly, he could feel her pulse racing under her skin. She was close, so close, just as he was about to press his lips to hers, the giant doors slammed open startling the two into pulling apart.

She looked at him and smiled a little, winking at him "Later" she whispered her voice full of promises. Shunsui nodded.

"Later"

"Hello students. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here are your placement exams. These will tell us if we should place you in the advanced courses or in the average ones. I hope you all do your best." All of this was said while the man was walking among them, passing out packets of paper. This was a different man from the one who showed them into the room.

"My name is Chojiro Sasakibe; I will teach those of you who make it into the advanced levels." Shunsui looked at Shimizu, who just shrugged at him. They picked up the packets lying in front of them.

_1)( List the thirteen first Shinigami, who made the Thirteen Court guards in order of their death, first to die listed first, and so on._

_2)( What was the first Zanpaktou's name, and what were its properties?_

And so on and so forth. Shunsui looked up at Shimizu once again. She shrugged for a second time, but this time mouthed 'Good luck' at him.

'I'll need it' he mouthed back. She smiled at him.

"No talking!" Roared the new teacher. "Get to work!"

Two hours later, they'd finished the exam, went outside and gone through the basics of Kido, and had a practice sparring match. The results were announced while the children were eating dinner in the cafeteria. "The highest score to be received on the written exam was 99 out of 100. This score was received by Ukitake Jushiro. The student who was deemed best at Kido was also Ukitake. Congratulations!"

The student who won the sparring award was some guy that Shunsui'd never met before. "The lists of what classes you will be placed in are located on the door, as well as the locations of the classrooms. Ukitake walked over, scanned the list, and ran back.

"Guess what? All of us are in the advanced class. Shunsui, you were at the bottom of the class, but if you work hard, you should be able to catch up quickly!"

"You're kidding right? There's no way I'm working hard if I'm at the bottom of the class. I'll be the class clown, thank you very much." Shunsui stated calmly, ignoring the looks he got from his fellow students. Unohana just rolled her eyes at him.

"You're hopeless you know that right?" She asked dryly.

"But of course," Shunsui replied. "It's part of my charm! Any way, we should get some rest. Tomorrow's probably gonna be tough. Not that I'll be helping." With that sarcastic Shunsui stood up and exited the room, heading towards the house-like building across the campus that the man who showed them in said was the boys' dorm.

His friends watched him leave with confused looks on their faces. Then Shimizu stood up too. "Well, Shunsui-kun does have a point. That test completely tired me out. If tomorrow's going to be that hard, we'll all need to rest up. Come on Retsu!" She chirped, heading out to the other dorm.

The others got up and left too, migrating to their new homes.

Ten Minutes Later…………..

The soutaicho was standing in the room, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He was in the cafeteria, and was looking around to try to find the children. Who weren't there. "Who told them they could leave?!" he roared in frustration. "They were supposed to stay here until the orientation!"

**Ta-Da! Wow, this chapter turned out longer than the rest. Oh, well. BTW- the new teacher dude is the vice-captain of the first squad. He was like, the only person who looked old enough to be a teacher to the kids. So if you see someone I missed that could be a teacher or, just someone older than them, please, tell me. Rate and Review!**


	4. Time to Learn

Chapter 4: Time to Learn

_I can't Brain today. I has the Dumb._

AN—by the way, for those of you geniuses who didn't know, I do not own Bleach.

**History Lessons: Day 1**

"Shinigami—usually referred to in the plural for—refers to Japanese gods of death. The term can be loosely applied, however, to any death deity, regardless of race. The term, though, is a recent one. It seems to have been carried over to Japan by westerners. The first mention of Shinigami, may indeed have been in a _rakugo _play titled Shinigami. This play was based on an Italian interpretation of a story by two people referred to as 'The brothers Grimm'."

The teacher was droning on about something, what Shunsui wasn't exactly sure though. He wasn't really paying that much attention. He was sitting directly behind Shimizu, with Ashido on one side of him, and Unohana on the other. Jushiro was next to Ashido.

The one phrase that stuck with Shunsui was the one about the Brothers Grimm. "So is the teacher suggesting that an association of dead people from Japan is based off a pair of lunatic Britts?" He murmured, pitching his voice so the no one would hear him but the people in the immediate vicinity.

Shimizu tilted her head ever so slightly in his direction. Not enough so that the teacher would see, but enough so that her words would carry to him "lunatic?" she whispered questioningly.

All the students round them were paying attention to them, totally ignoring the teacher. Well, that is, everyone but Ukitake. He was still studiously paying attention to the teacher.

"Well they're a pair of people who walk around making up horror stories, telling them to little kids, and then pretending to 'fight' the monsters that they were saying were about to attack the village, without actually knowing that the real monsters are sitting right next to them laughing to death." His ever so intelligent peers looked rather confused.

"Translation: they were trying to fight hollows without knowing they were there." He explained, feeling rather amused that he had to. After all, he'd come in at the bottom of the class.

Shimizu caught his gaze, rolled her eyes, and mouthed 'idiots' nodding her head gracefully in the direction of the rest of the class. Shunsui nodded over enthusiastically in return, causing her to giggle slightly. This, unfortunately, caught the attention of the teacher.

"Is something funny miss Kazuko?' he asked coldly. "I didn't realize that history was such an entertaining subject." Shimizu looked flustered, which, by the way, was a very good look for her in Shunsui's opinion.

"I, um well, see I—sorry sir" she stammered out.

"Very well. Make sure that this will not happen again." He said coldly. Then the bell rang. The kids poured out of the room, racing towards the large, empty training arena that was across the lawn. The man who'd shown them around the first day was standing there waiting for them.

"Everyone grab a training sword," he called, pointing at the large pile of wooden sticks. They promptly did so. "Good. Now, are any of you left handed? No? Good." He said, answering his own question, not giving the students any time to respond.

Retsu glanced at him sharply "Aren't you left-handed Shunsui?" she whispered questioningly.

"I'm ambidextrous, but I do normally use my left, yeah." He murmured back.

"Are we having fun with our private discussion miss?" snapped their instructor, showing up out of nowhere "Flirt on your own time, not mine. Now, everyone grab a partner," he shouted, again not giving anyone a chance to reply.

_The best way to stay out of trouble with him _Shunsui mused to himself _is most likely just to keep your head down and nod whenever he stops talking._ He looked around him for a partner, and found no one. Unohana and Shimizu had teamed up instantly, and Ashido was with one of his friends.

That left him with—"hey, Kyoraku! Will you be my partner?"— Ukitake.

Shunsui forced himself to turn around with a smile on his face. _Appear kind and jovial, and maybe he won't bother me again_. He told himself. _Please please work_.

"Are you alright Kyoraku? You look kinda like you're in pain" Ukitake said worriedly.

"No, no I'm fine" Shunsui assured him, dropping the smile. "Well I guess so, if there really isn't anone else that you'd rather be partners with?" he said, trailing off hopefully at the end. _The kids popular right? There's gotta be someone else in the school he'd rather be with right? RIGHT???_

"No, not really" _Aw, shit._

"Well, I guess I've no choice—I mean, then sure. I'd love to be your partner." He muttered, highly annoyed.

"Take your places everyone!" the instructor called "Stand in front of each other in the ready position. Good, good. No, move your feet farther apart, Nice Ukitake! I can see you're a natural. And you, you're Kyoraku right? I heard about you. You came in at the very bottom of the class. Well, Kyoraku, you're doing it wrong. You put your hands like this and you place your feet like _this_ and—there we go! Now you got it!" he cried, and continued among the other students of course, none of the other students were doing it wrong. Only Shunsui. Of course.

They were just about to be able to take a break when Ukitake collapsed. Shunsui had noticed that he'd been getting weaker as the days wore on, and had begun to lessen the force behind his blows also, which earned him a scolding for being 'to easily tired'. Shunsui'd taken the rebuke without a comment, earning him a grateful look from his gasping partner. Shunsui was—not that he'd ever admit it to anyone—a little bit worried about the kid.

He hadn't actually been expecting the kid to collapse though. He had no idea what to do. _Holy fuck. The kid just collapsed? Why did he do that? He didn't seem like he was about to? I mean, sure he was getting weak, but not like he was about to faint. What do I do? Shit, I never learned CPR! Wait—Retsu mentioned that she knew basic nurse crap like that._

"Unohana! Get over here!" He shouted, getting worried. Ukitake was writhing on the ground, face twisted in pain. All of the other students were standing there, totally dumbstruck, with no idea what to do. "Where's the teacher Shunsui yelled at them, starting to freak out in earnest now.

"He said he was getting a drink. God Shunsui, what happened?" Shimizu gasped out, having run over to him with Retsu at her side. Unohana knelt down next him, placing her hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up I think he might have a—oh my god," she said her prim tone quickly turning to one of horror. He coughed again, blood flying out of his mouth, staining the sand red. Retsu's hands fluttered nervously, unsure of what to do. She placed her palms lightly on his chest, then began to press down.

Ukitake's breathing eased instantly, and though he coughed a few more times, his face had calmed down. He no longer looked like he was in pain. But there was something weird about it. "Umm……… Retsu? Do you know your hands are glowing?"

"Um… no. No, I didn't know that. Thanks. That's weird." She said, her eyes widening with surprise. She kept her hands where they were though. The light around her hands brightened as she took a deep breath, focusing all her strength on her palms.

Ukitake's breathing had completely calmed down now, he seemed pretty much normal. Unohana stood up looking relieved, and promptly fell down, unconscious. Shimizu screamed as Retsu fell. Shunsui stepped forward, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

The crowd gasped in surprise, and even Shimizu looked rather impressed at his reflexes. "I'm…… fine. Really. Just……………….tired." she gasped out, then sank into complete senselessness. It was, of course, that exact moment that the teacher chose to come running in, seeing Shunsui standing over two passed out students, with a girl standing next to him sobbing her heart out.

He assumed the worst. Running through the crowd, he reached Shunsui and promptly grabbed him, and shook him, none to gently. "What are you doing?" he roared, and then continued to shout without giving Shunsui time to protest.

"Unhand that woman! I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you, but I never thought that you'd take it out on your fellow students!" he then proceeded to through Shunsui across the room "Get out! Wait outside! I'll deal with you once I make sure that they're okay."

He turned to Shimizu, about to ask her if she was alright, but noticed the fact that everyone was glaring at him with pure hatred first. Shimizu looked like she was going to slap him, teacher or not. "He just saved those two's lives you mother fucking _idiot_!" she snarled at him. "It's thank to him that they're alive! Jesus."

The oh-so-intelligent teacher's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Well that—that changes things doesn't it" he mused aloud. Shimizu just gave him another death glare.

The medics showed up shortly, taking both of the children promptly to the hospital wing. They assured the students that nothing was wrong that wouldn't heal in time, but they also mentioned that the quick thinking of Unohana and Kyoraku may well have been the only thing that saved Ukitake. Shunsui received a full apology from the teacher, but the damage had already been done. If the teachers were going to treat him like a slacker anyways, he might as well be one. There wasn't anything to lose. _Right? Right._


	5. Tutoring

Chapter 5: Tutor

_Stress: When the body can no longer resist the urge to strangle the living shit out of some asshole who really deserves it._

**A/N—So, yeah I don't own Bleach in case you guys didn't already know that. Also, I'm writing this at like, 2 in the morning, so it might not make complete sense, but I'll probably clear it up later. Has it ever happened to you where you're as tired as heck, but your brain won't shut up and let you sleep? That's what's happening to me. Joy. By the way, this chapter is going to mostly be 'bout Ukitake. Yay!**

"Ah, Ukitake it's nice to see you up and about again, I was beginning to miss you!" A teacher called out to him as he made his way across the open courtyard. He smiled at her; he'd been getting a lot of greeting like that recently. It was a month after the first time he'd had a fit, and by now they were common knowledge. At first, some of his peers had made fun of him for it, but they learned quickly that when not hospitalized, Jushiro was rather dangerous.

He hurried to the building, knowing that if he didn't he would be late. He really couldn't afford to be late. He was way behind already; he'd missed almost a week of school this time. The bouts of his sickness seemed to be getting worse. Plus, this was the only class that he had with Unohana now.

When school started they'd all been in the same class, but now that she'd showed an aptitude for healing, she was almost constantly training with them. Actually, aptitude was an understatement. The head healer said that she'd never seen such strong gift in all her life.

His smile fell away as he remembered that he would have to put up with Kyoraku and Kazuko (A/N—Shunsui&Shimizu). Well, technically, he had all his classes with them, but for the most part they would ignore him.

But when Unohana had class with them, those two would sit right next to her and talk constantly. If he , he still barely had any time to talk to her.

And when he did, Kyoraku and his girlfriend would tease Retsu for talking to 'the nerd' as they so affectionately called him. He really didn't get why those two hated him so much. He'd tried to make friends with them one the first few days of school, but had given up after a while.

Actually, when he woke up in the hospital after his first bout, Unohana had said that Shunsui'd been scared out of his mind when it happened, but when Ukitake asked later, Shunsui denied all knowledge of acting like that.

Ah, well, those thoughts are just pointless meanderings of a sleep-deprived mind (A/N—that would a great song title don't you think? Pointless Meandering of a Sleep-Deprived Mind? Or maybe an album title…….) and weren't worth thinking about, not really.

He stepped into the room a few seconds before the bell rang. He walked quickly to the back of the room, sitting down next to Unohana. She smiled at him, and blushed slightly when he smiled back. Kyoraku wasn't there. Neither was Shimizu.

The class was heaven. He had Unohana all to himself, and they were working on a project with partners that day, so he got to talk to her for the whole thing. Eventually, though, he did ask what had happened to the two of them. She grinned at him, looking mildly surprised that he had asked.

"He's failing the class, and the teacher said that if she heard Shunsui complain one more time about her subject before the end of the week, she would expel him. So he's going to skip class for the rest of the week, and Shimizu wanted to stay with him."

"Does he realize that today's Monday?" He asked dryly, making her burst out in laughter.

"I'm sure he does. He's not really as stupid as most people think." Jushiro let out an uncommitted grunt. The lesson passed fairly uneventfully after that, though there was one scene where someone left to go to the bathroom, and came back covered in red paint.

That was, of course, the fault of no one other than the academy's own Shunsui Kyoraku.

After class, he said farewell to Unohana, and was preparing to go along his merry way when the teacher stopped him.

"Ukitake, I'm sorry, but it's about your make-up work" She called out. Jushiro winced, and Retsu patted him comfortingly on the arm sympathetically.

"Yes, ma'am? What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I've noticed that you've been falling behind on your make-up work, and I was wondering if you would be interested in an alternate assignment." She asked quietly, smiling at him as she did so. All the teachers loved him. That was why he was getting this chance.

"Yes please." He replied, excited. The teacher grinned back at him. "What would this alternate assignment be?" he asked, certain that it would be something a million times easier than make-up work. The teachers all babied him.

"It would be tutoring. You'll only be tutoring one student, and once they get their grades up, you'll be done." Yeah, _way _easier than make-up work.

"Who am I tutoring?" He queried, "I have a free period next, so I could maybe start now."

"Well, they don't actually know yet. I was going to tell them in class, but he didn't show up……"

"He? Didn't show up……? Please don't tell me that you want me to try to teach—"

"Shunsui Kyoraku"

* * *

Ukitake walked apprehensively across the lawn, heading towards the two figures on the other side. By the time he'd made it there, they'd both seen him, obviously. But they still both continued talking, and ignoring him. Realizing that neither of them would acknowledge him if he didn't do something first, he spoke up.

"Kyoraku. I've been told to tutor you. You are excused from the rest of your classes for today so we can start. If you don't pull your grades up soon, you will not be allowed on the training mission to the real world that will take place in three weeks. I will be in the library. We start after lunch."

He walked away as quickly as was possible without making it seem like he was running, which in truth, he was. As he walked away, he heard a fragment of their conversation:

"That kid's a freak, Shunsui. He'll probably, like, sacrifice you to the 'Study Gods' if you come" Drawled Shimizu, obviously thinking that she was being funny.

He laughed though, so maybe it was just something that Ukitake didn't get. "You know, I think I'm gunna come," he murmured. "Hear me out" he said, interrupting her instant complaints. "I really want to go on that trip. So it might be worth it. Of course, study hall'd be more fun if you were there too……" He finished, trailing off suggestively.

"No way. You can sit through torture by yourself, thank you very much."

"Not even going to consider it? You wound me. Besides" He mused darkly "I could make it more fun for you…"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Is that an invitation?"

That was when Jushiro got out of earshot.

* * *

When Ukitake got to the library, he was planning on taking it easy, looking around for a few books, and then getting ready for the tutoring session. Shunsui was notorious for being late. Therefore, the last thing that he was expecting was for the object of his musing to b sitting at the table, books out, reading.

He looked up as he heard someone walk in. He met Jushiro's astonished gaze with a mildly amused one. "What? Are you surprised I'm here? You heard me tell Shimizu I'd come. Or are you amazed that I can read? Reading is normally considered a necessary for school." He drawled.

"So you noticed that I was still listening? And you got here early, and you're reading. You know, if you put forth that much effort into actual work, you'd probably have the best grades in the class."

"Why bother? Trying, I mean. The teachers have already branded me as a good-for-nothing idiot, and if I ever get good grades, the first thing they say to me is 'so who'd you cheat off of? You wouldn't know, being a teacher's pet and all, but once they decide to hate you, you're screwed over, and there ain't a thing you can do about it. So why, pray tell, should I give a fuck?"

"Huh. I guess I never thought about it from that point of view. Well, I guess if yiou start getting good grades now, you can just tell them that you were forced into tutoring, cause they won't believe you if you said you did it willingly……………………….. But you already thought of that didn't you? God, you're a freaking genius aren't you? That's the only reason that you showed up to this at all isn't it?"

Shunsui grinned at him. "It's so nice to talk to someone else at my level. That way I don't have to dumb it down. By the way, if the real story of what happened here ever gets out, I'll kill you. I have a reputation to maintain, after all." He said, faux cheerfully, but with a threat hiding under a thin layer of friendliness. "And don't think that this made us friends. Cause we aren't" with that, Shunsui made to exit the room, but was stopped by a shout from Ukitake.

"Kyoraku! Thanks" he called after him. In response to Shunsui's confused face, her elaborated. "Thanks for saving me, the first time I got sick."

"It was nothing. After all, as far as anyone else knows, I didn't do anything." With that final farewell, a small smile, and a slight bow, Shunsui left. Jushiro sat down, shaking his head.

_That kid could do anything in the world if he wanted to. I wonder why he's doing __this__? _The two of them mused,unaware that the other was thinking the exact same thing.


	6. Fieldtrips, Fights and Friends

Chapter 6: Fieldtrips, Fights, and Friends

_I haven't committed a crime. All I did was fail to comply with the law._

**A/N: So, I realized like halfway through writing this chapter that it made absolutely **_**no **_**sense. So I decided that instead of writing through just one character's mentality, I'd write it with the point of view switching around constantly. Depending on how well that works, I may or may not write all the chapters like that. Just bear with me. Of course, none of you people ever actually **_**read**_** this…………………. Shame. Also, when at a fancy restaurant, never refuse to eat the burger they made you because it has pickles on it, and most certainly never tell them that you dislike pickles because they are "Cucumbers drenched in **_**evil!!!**_**".**

**They never think it's as funny as you do.**

**I would know.**

Shunsui gazed around him in, not quite _awe_—he didn't like the place that much—but certainly with a large amount of respect. He was very impressed with what he'd seen so far of the human world. Of course, this could be for the simple reason that his three-man squad (Containing him, Shimizu, and another boy named Akimoto) was assigned to the red lantern district of the town.

Shimizu was understandably furious, and the new boy seemed to be rather embarrassed by what was happening, but Shunsui loved it. "You know, I think I'm going to run away, and live _here._ This place was made for m—OWW!!!!!!" He was cut off by Shimizu kneeing him in the groin.

"You fucking _pervert_!!!!!!!!!!!" She screeched. She hit him again, this time on the head. Shunsui was beginning to see stars when Akimoto got in her way. She glared furiously at him, and he let go of her arm almost immediately, but it had done the job. Shimizu turned around and began to walk away.

The two young men traded glances with each other, a question written in their eyes _Should we follow her? _Shunsui sighed and shrugged. The other boy nodded resignedly, and they both ran after her.

* * *

Jushiro looked around him at the gray, drab walls of the area they were patrolling. Unohana was standing next to him, gazing at the stars. "They're beautiful aren't they?" she murmured. She had a vague, almost trancelike look in her eyes. "They never look like this in the Soul Society."

"Are you okay Retsu-san? You seem—depressed?" He asked quietly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm—well, I guess I'm a little jealous. I've been trying to get Shunsui off his lazy ass ever since I met him and then you show up and pull it off in less than one hour. I know you're going to say it's nothing, or a fluke, or something, but that's not true. Shunsui likes you. He wants to be _you_."

Ukitake stared at her, unable to comprehend her sudden outburst. Then her words started to sink in. Unfortunately, the ones that did didn't really convey what she had meant them to.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" he demanded, not realizing what else she had said. "You've been in love with him ever since that first day haven't you?"

"Yes. Yes, damnit. I'm in love with Shunsui Kyoraku, happy now? But he loves Shimizu, and that's the end of it. Okay?" She snapped at him, the emotions she'd been suppressing for so long now boiling over and running loose.

Ashido ran up to the two of them very suddenly, not noticing the charged atmosphere between the two. "It's time to leave. That sucks. We haven't even seen a hollow yet. I'll bet Shunsui'll have millions of stories, and we won't have a single one and—hey, what's up with you two?" (A/N—dear lord Ashido's slow on the uptake.) He asked, finally noticing what was going on.

"It's nothing," Ukitake said "You're right, let's go meet up with Shunsui" he spat out, sarcasm dripping off the last word (A/N—totally OOC for Ukitake, but, hey, he's a teenage boy. He's got hormones too.). He turned around and stalked off towards the town square, where they were supposed to meet.

"What's with him?"

* * *

Shunsui strolled through the streets, looking up at the stars. They'd been patrolling the streets for a while, and the crowds had died down, making it virtually impossible to people-watch as he'd been doing before.

Shimizu and Akimoto were off on a different street scouting. He'd made all sorts of perverted jokes about the two of them going off alone, but he knew that nothing would actually happen.

All of a sudden he stopped, eyes widening slightly at the image in front of him. The sky was rippling, causing a distortion. The anomaly widened, and slowly tore itself open, revealing pitch darkness. "Uh……. Guys? You might want to see this!" Shunsui called over to the two of them.

They came running, and were soon next to him, staring at the portal—because they were almost sure that that was what it was—with wide eyes. They jumped back in shock and fear as the dark hole abruptly began to expand and contract in on itself.

Shimizu screamed "There's someone in it!" she cried, and sure enough, a figure began to take shape in the center of the tare. The figure slowly began to walk for ward and the children's curiosity began to fade as they started to sense the demonic reiatsu emanating from the figure.

"Akimoto, Shunsui, get out of here," Shimizu said sharply, pulling out her Zanpaktou and taking a fighting stance. "I _know_ I can't win you idiots" she snarled at them over their complaints, "But I'm the second best fighter in our year. I should be able to hold him off. Now go!"

They went. She was right. If anyone had a chance of holding that guy back, it was her. Plus, when Shimizu got serious, you had better listen to her. Shunsui couldn't help but turn to have one more look at her, to make sure that she'd be fine. She smiled slightly at him, and then turned back to the wormhole thing.

What happened next froze his blood cold.

The figure stepped rather calmly out of the portal, leaving it to collapse upon itself. Shimizu lunged at him, sword raised, poised to strike. The figure lifted up and arm and, moving so fast that it was nearly impossible to see, blocked the strike and punched Shimizu through the stomach. Literally, _through _the stomach. His fist was at her back, his arm piercing her body.

With one more savage move of his arm, the figure hurled Shimizu across the street. Shunsui darted over to catch her, even though he already knew it was too late. She was already dead. He saw Akimoto out of the corner of his eye, trying to inch closer without catching the attention of the enemy.

Shunsui shook his head. "No." He muttered, ignoring the shocked look the boy gave him. "Keep going. Do what she told you. I'll hold him back." The boy looked at him for another moment, nodded, and turned and ran.

The figure from the wormhole turned slowly to face him, revealing a hollow mask that covered his entire face. Bu_t…………………… He is the same size as a human. What is he? _Shunsui thought to himself. "What are you?" he asked, faking confidence.

"You don't know what I am?" The figure asked. "How interesting. You must be a very young Soul Reaper. Or…………… perhaps you are not even a Soul Reaper yet? (A/N—Yeah, I'm just gunna call them Soul Reapers most of the time, I think. But Soul reaper and Shinigami mean the same thing) Are you, by any chance, a student at the Academy? No answer?" he murmured, contemplating Shunsui's silence. "How rude. Very well, I at least am polite, so I will kill you quickly," he said as he began to shift forward.

At the same time that he was saying all that, Shunsui was in a rather interesting conversation with a very annoying voice of a person who claimed to be his soul. He was sitting in a field, looking around at the trees the shielded the meadow from the wind.

_Soooo………….._ He mused. _You said your name was __Katen Kyōkotsu? My soul is a flower?_

The being across from him glared at him darkly. _**Watch what you're saying, boy. You still have a facor to ask right?**_

_Touché. You're right, I do need your help. In class we learned that a Zanpaktou has two relises. One of them is used with the name of it. You've already told me your name, so now all we have to do is work together, and we should be fine._

_**Ah, yes. But what makes you think that I'll agree to that? There is a procedure you know.**_

_You're a part of me aren't you? That means that you should be just as willing as me to let procedure go fuck itself, and do what you want. Also, you had to have liked Shimizu too. Therefore, you should bde willing to help me avenge her._

_**Fair point. Let's go. **_The being across from him replied. Shunsui only now realized that he'd been planning on doing that from the very beginning.

_Thanks. But first, can you tell me what that thing is?_

_**They're called Vasto Lordes; they are the highest class of Menos.**_

_Well shit. I'm fucked now ain't I?_

_**Not with my help you aren't. Now are you going to fight or not? Aren't you going to avenge your friend?**_

_Yes._

With that, the world that Shunsui was in began fading, turning black and slowly melting away. All that was left was the enormous being that claimed to be his soul. Then, even he faded.

The blackness faded away, showing Shunsui what was happening around him. Wind was whipping around, forming a miniature tornado. He looked down at his Zanpaktou and nearly laughed. Nearly. He wasn't really in a laughing mood right now. His sword had become two thick, sharp blades, htat had a remarkable resemblance to a hunting knife.

The truly amazing thing was that while holding the swords, he could feel the wind moving around him, and he got the vague feeling that he could probably manipulate it to his will if he had to. A scense of calm flooded through him for a moment, numbing him briefly. Then the Hollow slammed through the barrier of wind, fist raised, ready to strike, and the feeling passed.

* * *

Run. I have to run. I'm tired, but he's counting on me. I have to get help. I have to run. I have to let them know as soon as possible. I can't stop. My legs are burning and shaking but I can't stop. And I see light and I think the ally is ending and I can hear people and I'm slowing down—except I can't slow down. I can't. I have get help before—before. I have to hurry. _Damnitt. Damnitt. Run Akimoto, damnitt! Run you worthless piece of shit! _I yell to myself. And I'm right. I'm worthless. Cause even as I say that I can feel myself slowing, desperate for breath. But it's okay because now I'm out of the alley and the people are here and I told them what was happening and now they know and I can feel the blackness coming at me and now I don't have to run anymore and now I'm falling only I don't mind cause it doesn't hurt and I did what I was supposed too and now they know and now I can rest and the blackness is pulling at me and I'm falling, falling and i don't care and I'm jumping in, and I can finally rest and everything else fades, just fades away, and I think I might be dieing only I can't be dying can i? and I feel myself go numb and I can't think andican'tdoan…………y…………thi…………..ng………and………………….i'…………..m…………….fad………..ing……………………………..falling.

* * *

Ukitake was running. He couldn't think straight, not anymore. At first it had seemed like the trip was going fine, then Unohana had claimed to be in love with Shunsui, and now Shimizu was dead and Shunsui was trying to fight what was probably a Menos. _Great. Kyoraku, you idiot, you better not get yourself killed. If you do Restu'll cry. Here that retard? __**Don't die!**_ He could hear some of the other students running after him, and knew instantly that Retsu was among them.

He pushed that thought out of his head as he reached the courtyard of the battle.

The first thing that hit him was the sight of Shimizu's body against the wall. At first, when Akimoto'd said that she was dead, Jushiro had thought that he was mistaken. But he wasn't. Shimizu was, undeniably, dead and gone. The next thing he realized was that Kyoraku was fighting. With two swords. With two very large, very long swords, that, if he wasn't mistaken—and he was sure he wasn't—were Shunsui's shika. _Huh. Well, whadya know? _

The next he realized was that Kyoraku seemed to be holding his own. Against what appeared to be a Vasto Lorde. But he spoke to soon. Even as he thought that, the Hollow lunged forward, under the swipe of the sword, and threw Shunsui against the wall. He smiled as he raised a blood-drenched hand and slammed it down a Shunsui's head.

Only to be stopped by another Zanpaktou. The hollow's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the frail, white-haired young man trying to defend his friend.

* * *

Shunsui looked up, surprised that the blow that he'd been bracing himself for never came. His surprise grew tenfold when he saw that his protector was none other than Jushiro Ukitake himself, the man that Shunsui claimed to hate more than anyone else in the world.

_Did he just……………………. Save my live??? _He thought, astonished.

_**I have absolutely no idea, but I suggest that you finish the fight before you ask. Getting this guy killed is your top priority right now. **_He was right. Killing the bastard that murdered Shimizu was what he had to do. He leapt to his feet, using one sword to vault him over Ukitake, the second to lash out and cut the Demon in half. In theory, this was a great plan. Unfortunately, in theory, the hollow didn't move.

In practice however, he did. So then Jushiro stepped in, passed Shunsui's crouched form in another hard slash, forcing the hollow to dodge to the right. Where Kyoraku was waiting for him. In a few more seconds, the hollow started to fade, leaving only blood and nightmares in its wake.

As the hollow faded, so too did Shunsui's shika. When it was gone however, he collapsed, blood suddenly shooting out of a wound in his stomach. Unohana ran over while Ukitake walked over to where Shimizu lay, and picked her up. He walked over to Retsu and Kyoraku, placing the girl next to them.

"She looks so…………………… different. She was always so strong and so……………. _There_" murmured Ashido, looking at her body sadly. "She looks so small now. She looks nothing like herself." He finished, his voice breaking at the end.

Ukitake nodded, agreeing completely. She didn't right. She looked dead. Which was to be expected, but still. He froze suddenly, head whipping up and around to look down the street. He relaxed instantly when he realized that it was the gate from the Soul Society. Everything would be fine now.

The captain commander looked out at the wreckage around him slowly, trying to hide his astonishment. A boy had fought a Vasto Lorde and was still alive? Even after the area around them had received this much damage? That was amazing. That was, even, better than what he himself would've been able to achieve. He stepped out of the gate and looked at the frightened students calmly. "Don't worry" he said to them in a soothing voice, trying to calm them down. He saw the two bodies, and the girl trying to heal them, and he felt a wrench in his heart. _What went wrong? _He asked himself. But he didn't let this show one the outside. He just forced a smile and told them "Everything will be fine now."

**A/N—holy crap that took forever. Well, as I was writing this, I noticed something. I hate Shimizu. I really, really hate her. With a passion. Which is a little weird, seeing as she's my OC. But, then again, I am a very strange person. Well, I think that's it. R&R. Please. Just click on the little multi-colored button. It ain't hard. And I'll give you a cookie if you do.**


End file.
